1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of spectacles provided with a support element adapted for engaging a portion of the wearer""s face. The invention further relates to a blank forming part of such support element and to a method for the manufacturing of a pair of spectacles.
As used herein spectacles mean the well known accessory which substantially comprises two lenses of glass or of other refractive or tinted material intended to be worn in front of the eyes of the user enabling him to see through the glasses, and a form of support or spectacle frame arranged to keep the lenses or glasses expediently fixed in the preferred position of use where the user can look straight forward with both eyes and with parallel lines of sight through the respective lenses.
In order to meet the function requirements of both supporting the weight of the spectacles and ensuring a relatively stable position in relation to the head of the user, the support is normally adapted for engaging one or more portions of the wearer""s face, typically for engagement on the sides of the bridge of the nose. Support elements may comprise portions of the spectacle frame proper, portions of the rims of the glasses, or dedicated fittings secured to the spectacle frame or to the glasses.
The invention is relevant to spectacles in which the support elements comprise pads of particularly elastic, shock absorbing material selected for the best possible user comfort. With this design, the spectacle frame generally does not touch the bridge of the nose, and the dimensions of the spectacle frame proper can be kept to a minimum, and as a result thereof the weight of the spectacles as a whole is kept to a minimum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to structure a spectacle frame of a wire of a light weight alloy comprising titanium and to provide a pair of support elements engaging the respective sides of the bridge of the nose, each support element comprising a pad integral with a shank with an enlarged head and being secured by way of inserting the shank with the enlarged head through a corresponding eyelet in the spectacle frame. In the prior art spectacles, the eyelet comprises a wire formed into a bight with a lateral opening.
WO-A-9826324 discloses a pair of spectacles with soft nose pads, wherein each nose pad comprises a shaft which is received in a respective eyelet of the spectacle frame. The shaft is provided with an enlarged head and it is inserted into the eyelet by being shifted into a lateral opening of the eyelet. Once the shaft is inserted, a peg is driven into an axial countersunk bore of the shaft so as to fill out part of the shaft with a comparatively hard core member.
In this solution, the shaft is engaged directly by the wire eyelet and subjected to loading in tension, a circumstance which must be taken into account in the selection of material for the pad. Incidentally, this consideration runs counter to other considerations such as user comfort, as those materials which are most favored for reason of softness and skin compatibility generally do not excel in tear strength and resistance to concentrated loading. Further, fitting the shaft is difficult in the case of a closed eyelet.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pair of spectacles which permit an optimum choice of materials in respect of user comfort.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pair of spectacles, wherein the support elements are securely fastened and capable of enduring casual handling.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a pair of spectacles, wherein the support elements are easily fitted and suitable for any kind of eyelet.
It is another object of the invention to provide a blank for use in the manufacturing of a pair of spectacles, which is simple in manufacturing and handling.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for the manufacturing of a pair of spectacles which is simple and convenient.
In the spectacles, the pads are secured by the respective pegs engaging the frame eyelets. The pegs provide a stable fit of the pads. The pads are reinforced and they are generally not loaded in tension, therefore it is feasible to select for the pads a material which excels in term of softness and skin compatibility. On the other hand, in respect of the pegs it is feasible to select a structural material which interfaces well with the eyelets, also in case of eyelets which may impart concentrated loading. The pads may be fitted in all kinds of eyelets. The use of a sturdy material for the peg makes it possible to use also a thin peg adapted for fitting into a narrow eyelet. Assembly of the eyeglasses is facilitated by the tactile feel of the snap engagement which confirms when the proper engagement has been reached.
According to an expedient embodiment the pad of elastic material is resiliently compressed on the peg being inserted in the eyelet and pressed into the snap fitting engagement with the reinforcement member. This provides a stable and firm fit of the pad onto the frame.
According to an expedient embodiment the peg comprises a tapered front end portion and retention means such as barbs or an annular bead, adjacent the front end portion, in order to engage the reinforcement member. The tapered front end portion guides the peg during the insertion and the arrangement of the annular bead adjacent the front end portion ensures that any sharp edges will generally be well shielded inside the bulk of the pad for improved user comfort.
Preferably, the reinforcement member and the peg comprise respective guide faces adapted for a tight mutual fit. Thereby a firm non-rocking engagement is achieved.
According to an expedient embodiment, the reinforcement member comprises a flat disc-like structure adapted for distributing any forces applied between the peg and the pad. This kind of structure provides the optimum interface for the transfer of forces between the peg and the pad.
Preferably, the pad comprises a soft skin-compatible material, while the reinforcement member comprises a more sturdy material, selected for good structural properties and for good adhesion properties vis-a-vis the pad material.
A blank may expediently be used for providing the peg in the support element in a pair of spectacles as explained above. The blank comprises a handling piece used for the manipulation of the peg during mounting. Following the introduction of the dowel into the elastic pad and the achievement of the snap-fitting engagement, the handling piece is snapped off, severing it in the transition zone and leaving the dowel portion which constitutes the peg.
The handling piece provides a convenient tool for handling the minute item forming the peg and avoids the risk of accidentally losing it. The blank expediently comprises a transparent plastic material, e.g. polycarbonate suitable for injection molding and feasible for severing the handling piece by breaking it off. The sprue or the mold inlet portion appearing in the injection molding process expediently provides the handling piece.
According to an expedient embodiment one handling piece is integral with two dowels. This saves material and facilitates logistics in that the pegs are normally requested in pairs.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method as defined in claim 11. This method offers an easy assembly of a pair of spectacles which obtains a very expedient form.
According to an expedient embodiment, the step of injection molding said blank is adapted to form said handling piece in a mold inlet portion, connected to the shank through a reduced section transition zone. This utilizes a part of the molding, which would otherwise have been wasted.